A Happy Ending
by macawtopia
Summary: Sure Meggie's got a happy family, a beautiful home and a handsome and caring lover in Doria, but she doesn't feel satisfied. There's something very wrong with her happily ever after, but she just doesn't know what… Oneshot


**Alright, this story idea just sort of popped into my head before I fell asleep last night, and I just had to write it down before I forgot it. It's just a oneshot for all those Farid/Meggie lovers like me out there, and I apologize if it's not very good. I didn't edit it or spend too much time on the plot....Oh, and the song Meggie sings is "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry**

**Enjoy =]**

***

Fenoglio was feeling quite pleased with himself as he walked down towards the Folchart Farm. He whistled a happy tune and practically skipped down the grass lined path, thrilled that he had finally finished writing the passage which Loredan had asked for. The old man grinned, clutching the passage to his chest as if it were the most precious kind of gold, as he remembered what Loredan had told him all those days ago: "You bring my remaining books into this world for me, old man, and I may _briefly_ consider _pondering_ on your offer."

Alright, alright, it wasn't as if she had said flat out that she would let him move in with her if he got her the books, but it was a start.

This happy thought was what propelled Fenoglio along so quickly. After a few more minutes of happily skipping in the sunshine, Fenoglio neared the farm. It looked so much more beautiful now that it was inhabited that Fenoglio could hardly recognize it. The walls had been freshly painted in red and blue, and creeping flowers and ivy covered it almost completely. The fragrance was heavenly. Fenoglio gave small sigh, admiring what he considered to be _his_ work, but then he noticed another result of his doings which he was not as proud of.

Meggie Folchart and Doria (No last name available, Fenoglio had forgotten to give him one…) were sitting on the small handmade bench outside of the house, and kissing. Fenoglio scrunched his face in distaste when he saw them; he would hardly call the activity which the two were engaging in kissing…to him their activity seemed more like simply putting their faces together and holding them there until one of their mouths tired. Honestly, Fenoglio felt that he and Loredan kissed with more passion…

Scratch that. Fenoglio absolutely loathed Loredan and kissing her the other day had been an absolutely disgusting phenomenon. Still, Fenoglio couldn't help but feel guilty as he watched the two teenagers. They thought that they loved each other because he had made it so. The two didn't even know what they were missing; they believed that feeling safe and secure with each other was love. Poor things…

No! Fenoglio refused to let himself feel guilty. After all, how could he have known when writing about the foreign girl and the inventor that it meant Meggie? Her pathetic love life was most definitely, positively, _absolutely_ not _his _fault. The old man then forgot about Meggie, and marched into the Folchart house to see Mo and talk to him about reading aloud his passage on Elinor's books. But with one last look at the girl and Doria, who were now holding hands and trying to look anywhere but at each other, Fenoglio resolved to do some editing to the inventor boy story when he got the chance.

***

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too, Doria." Meggie replied dully. She _really did_ love the boy, and she knew that he would keep her safe and care for her, but for some reason she just didn't enjoy spending time with him anymore.

"You're beautiful." Doria said with a charming smile.

"And you have an eye problem."

"What do you mean, Meggie?"

Meggie sighed," Never mind, it was a joke." Meggie was feeling almost guilty for not enjoying this more. She was supposed to be feeling bliss, but all she felt was tired of it. Sometimes she worried that she was some sort of heartless freak who could never be truly happy in love. Perhaps it just wasn't for her.

"I love you, so much." Doria said to beak the silence.

"Ditto."

"What?" Doria asked. His inquisitive little eyes were staring at her and Meggie laughed, "It means that I love you too."

"Oh. Good then."

"Isn't it?" Meggie sighed once more. Everything was perfect; the evil was gone, she was with a handsome, kind, stable, boy who loved her and they were spending time with each other on a bright sunny day. So why wasn't she happy?"

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud rustle in the nearby woods. Meggie ignored this and rested her head on Doria's shoulder. Then she heard something which she couldn't ignore.

Coming from the woods, Meggie distinctly heard her name being whispered. She jumped up off of the bench and stared into the forest behind her house, "Did you hear that?" Meggie asked.

"Hear…what?"

That confirmed it; Meggie had gotten so depressed that she was going mad. Either that or a fairy was playing a trick on her.

"Meggie…are you alright?"

Meggie turned to face Doria, and was touched by how concerned he looked for her, "Don't worry Doria; I'm fine."

***

The following day Doria and Mo had to leave the farm, to help Fenoglio. He had written all of Elinor's books into the Inkworld, and they now had to be transported back to her house.

"I'll think of you every second we're apart." Doria had promised Meggie as he finished loading the books onto Mo's new wagon. Meggie promised him that she would be doing the same, and then he, Fenoglio and Mo had set out for Elinor's house. Meggie waved until she couldn't see Doria's mournful face anymore, and then she went back into the house to help her mother with the daily chores.

Resa smiled when she saw her daughter, "Good morning my sunshine!" She called out gaily.

Meggie rolled her eyes, "Why are you so_ happy_ this morning?" she asked.

Resa gave her daughter an appraising look, and noticed that Meggie's mood was slightly off. "What's wrong Meggie?"

"It's nothing, everything's great, mum."

"That so?"

"Yes."

Resa smiled, "If everything's so great, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind going to do some chores. Go and fetch some water from the well out back please."

Meggie sighed; she should have seen this coming. Cursing Fenoglio and the fact that he hadn't thought to include the magic of _indoor plumbing_ in his _perfect_ world, Meggie grabbed the water bucket and went out the back door of the house.

The well they used was actually the village well, and to get there Meggie would have to go through the woods behind her house, past the small group of huts which called itself a village, and into some _more_ woods. All in all it was good ten minute walk.

As Meggie walked, she decided that there was no point in spending the whole trip complaining about sinks and bathtubs (or the lack of them). So, she started to sing, swinging her bucket in time to her song. She sang one of the songs which she had heard in her old world, a song which she had had on her i-pod,

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it"

Then Meggie noticed that she was attracting all kinds of odd stares from the villagers around her. The pure horror and shock on their faces was enough to send Meggie into fits of giggles. Then she realized why they were staring; it was her song. They thought that she actually meant the words she sang. Since they were all staring at her, Meggie decided to give them a little more to gape at. She continued singing, but with more emotion and she pretended to look longingly at the girls of the village,

"It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"

Meggie knew that her mother would probably give her a sound scolding when she found out about this, but the looks on everyone's faces as she pranced through the tiny village was completely worth it. They were all frozen in shock, and one old woman even fell over.

Completely ignoring the people of the village, Meggie then sauntered into the woods where the well was. As soon as she was out of earshot, in the clearing where the old well sat, Meggie burst into loud laughter. That had been fun, far more fun than anything she had ever done with Doria. When she had finally regained her breath, Meggie remembered why she had come in the first place. Meggie sighed, hooked her bucket into the well's pulley and began to lower it into the well. Although she really didn't want to admit it, even to herself, she was glad that Doria wasn't there with her to hold her hand in solemn silence. He never would have let her pull a stunt like that, or any other stunt for that matter.

Suddenly Meggie heard the crunch of a footstep coming from the trees surrounding the clearing.

She whirled around, but couldn't see anything, besides a few blue fairies.

Then, as she turned back around to face the well, she heard a low chuckling. Then a voice, "Is he really so bad a kisser that you've taken to kissing girls?"

That voice…

Meggie turned around again, and she saw a young man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and staring at her. He had telltale brown skin and black hair, "Farid?"

He replied by grinning, and Meggie couldn't help but notice that he still had the sweetest dimples in his cheeks when he smiled, and that his dark hair fell perfectly into his beautiful sparkling eyes and…

Meggie had to shake her head hard to clear it of such thoughts. She was in love with Doria, and as such she couldn't ponder too long over the looks of other boys, "What are you doing here?" She snapped with as much contempt in her voice as she could manage.

Farid only laughed, "It's lovely to see you too, Meggie! I'm fine thanks for asking. Now, answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you or do you not kiss girls?"

Meggie was getting really upset now. Farid had just disappeared without a trace months ago, and never bothered to write or send word of where he was, and now he just showed up and asked her pointless questions? Meggie found herself hating him for it. She also found herself hating the fact that even now she couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"I don't kiss girls, actually Farid. And Doria happens to be a _very good_ kisser. He loves me." Meggie said this partly to herself, needing to convince herself of it.

"I never said he didn't." Farid said softly. He started walking towards Meggie slowly and whispered, "But do you love him?"

"Absolutely." Meggie said, wishing that she could sound surer of herself. "I think that he's a wonderful person."

"That's not the same thing." Farid said, his voice barely above a whisper. He now stood only inches from Meggie, and she felt as if she should back away from him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I saw you two yesterday, kissing on that bench. If that's good enough for you, then you've dropped your standards somewhat."

"That sound in the woods…it was you?" Meggie asked feeling the tiniest bit glad despite herself; she wasn't mad!

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you. I had just gotten to the farm when I saw you two, and I didn't want you to see me just yet."

"Why? I've been waiting for you long enough, not that you care." He was silent, which only angered Meggie further, "You know what? Just go away Farid. I don't need you any more, I was perfectly happy without you. SO JUST GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU BLOODY CAME FROM!"

With that Meggie began to stomp away angrily. Why did he always have to show up at the worst times and then make things even worse?

"You don't want me to leave, do you?" Farid asked softly.

Meggie whirled on him, "Yes I do, I think I made that _quite_ clear actually."

Farid shook his head, "No, you don't want me gone, and do you know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because you're not, as you say 'perfectly happy'. You're miserable."

"And how would you know?"

Farid smirked, "I know you." Suddenly Farid executed a lightening fast somersault (being a thief who was used to quick getaways had its advantages) and his face was only inches from Meggie's. "I know you" Farid whispered, taking a step towards her, "And I also know that you are definately _not_ in love with Doria."

"I- I am." Meggie stammered. But even she couldn't believe her words as Farid came closer.

He took another step towards her and Meggie stepped back as well. She now had her back pressed against a tree and Farid was so close to her that she could taste his cinnamon flavored breath. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly he started to move his face closer to hers...

If he came any closer, Meggie knew that she wouldn't have the will power to push him away. "Farid, stop." She pleaded.

Farid leaned in so that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Do you really want me to?" His voice was like the purest honey. Fire honey.

Meggie couldn't help herself. Her entire body was hot and tingling, waiting for his embrace and she could feel something swelling up in her heart and filling her with that bliss that she had been missing with Doria. Love. She had almost forgotten what it really felt like. "No", she breathed.

Farid pulled back and grinned, "Really? Thank goodness; I was beginning to worry that you had actually fallen for that shoddy twit!"

Meggie laughed; _this _was the Farid she remembered. Funny, sweet, bluntly honest and completely in love with her.

"Farid, he's _not_ a shoddy twit" Meggie laughed. She suddenly felt lighter hearted than she had in months. The she smiled what she hoped was an alluring smile, "Now, can you please give me that kiss I asked for? Before I decide to fall for the shoddy twit after all?"

Farid's beautiful eyes glinted, "With pleasure." He leaned in pressed his mouth to hers gently. He let his hands slide down from her shoulders to her waist where they rested, and everywhere he touched, Meggie's skin tingled. Her heart beat so fast that she was starting to worry, but then Farid deepened their kiss until his lips and his cinnamon breath were _all _that she could worry about.

To Meggie, it felt like the embrace ended too soon, and she was eager for more. So, when Farid pulled away from her, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him right back. She felt his mouth curve into a smile under hers at this, and then she quickly kissed both of his dimples before they disappeared.

Finally Farid gently, but firmly, pushed Meggie away. "Meggie, perhaps we should continue this another time." Farid said looking amused.

"Why?"

At this Farid laughed, "Forgotten him already?

"Him? Oh, right…Well _excuse me_ for missing you so much! I mean, you were gone for months and you didn't write or send a messenger to me _even once_! I was _worried_ about you, did you know that? I was worried, you little ungrateful wart! And now you're probably going to leave me again, am I right? Or you'll go and live with _Dustfinger_. You know I really-"

Farid silenced her by kissing her softly, "Meggie. I'm sorry I worried you, but when I left you gave me _absolutely_ no indication that you ever wanted to see me again –"

"That's not fair, I –"

"For the love of _flame_ let me finish! Now, as I was saying, you didn't really act as if you wanted to see me again. And no, I'm _not_ leaving you ever again. Not for as long as you want me-"

"I'll always want you, Farid, I lo-"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!!"

"Sorry, you were saying?" Meggie teased. She kissed him softly on his cheek to calm him. Although she knew she shouldn't be, she was secretly glad that she could still infuriate him as well as he could her.

Farid huffed and continued, "Well, as for Dustfinger, I've already paid him a visit."

"Before me?"

"Yes, before _you_, your highness. But don't worry; from now on I'll always put you first because I, for some completely unfathomable reason, love you."

Meggie sighed as she went to fill the forgotten bucket with water from the well, "I love you too."

And as they walked back to the farm together Meggie realized that for the first time in months, those words actually meant something.


End file.
